


Perhaps, It Was Inevitable.

by SparksSky122



Series: Colourblessed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Draco Malfoy, F/M, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Sirius Black, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSky122/pseuds/SparksSky122
Summary: Doomed to see the world in black and white until they kiss their soulmates, the colourblessed are both cursed and blessed by magic itself. Narcissa Black is the first to colourblessed in the Black Family for generations. They couldn't be prouder...Narcissa just never imagined her soulmate to be someone so unexpected.(Can be read as a standalone or before 'Lily Evans Approved')
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Colourblessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Perhaps, It was Inevitable.

The world was fragments of black, grey and white shadows. They were the only colours she'd ever known.

"She's a rare one." People would tell her parents in hushed voices.

Her parents would smile back smugly. "We know." They'd say. "The first one in the Black family for generations."

Bellatrix would glare at her when her parents showed her over their firstborn. She'd pinch and shove when she could. They turned into hexes when she got her wand.

Andromeda, one the other hand, understood. She'd smile encouragingly and protect her from Bella after she'd seen a particularly nasty shove. If she hadn't, Narcissa would fallen off the stairs.

Sometimes she wished that Andi had never been there.

The world was full of blacks, greys and whites and she'd never been more alone. But then? Then everything changed.

* * *

It was during the first week of her fifth year in Hogwarts that she bumped into him. She'd known of him. All the Blacks knew of Sirius and his group of friends. She'd been warned to stay away from them, after all.

"Sorry." He'd said, holding out his hand to help her up.

She'd ignored him, glaring at him as she stood up herself.

"Sorry." He said again, more quietly, once she had turned, acting as if he wasn't there altogether.

She'd half turned and inclined her head a fraction downwards. She'd been taught manners after all. It wasn't at all because his patience reminded her of Andi and she missed her sister. Not at all.

* * *

His eyes were always looking for her. He didn't know why. She was pretty, yes, but so cold. She was always so cold to whomever she spoke to. It was like she lived behind a glass bubble that separated her from the rest of the world.

He didn't understand why he was so drawn to her.

After they'd bumped into each other, something had changed though. She'd sit at his desk in the library sometimes when it was late and hardly anybody was there. She'd catch his eye when his gaze unconsciously drifted towards her.

She was Narcissa Black and he was her opposite, Remus Lupin, in every way that mattered. Poor where she was rich. A half-breed where she was a Pureblood. Who cared if they were the same in all the ways that mattered? Two magical humans, who could never truly fit in.

* * *

They began by sitting in silence but soon hushed conversations began. Sitting in silence had been explainable, easy to accept. He was sitting on the best table after all. She needed a book on his desk. The desk had the best lighting.

The conversations changed that. It was much riskier. But she couldn't stop. Merlin, she'd couldn't...didn't want to stop.

He was smart and funny and he listened to her. He didn't know about her gift or curse but once she'd admitted that she wouldn't see colours until she'd kissed her soulmate, he hadn't reacted like the others.

He'd simply squeezed her hand. It was like he knew that all she wanted was to be like everybody else just so they wouldn't stare at her. Or talk about her.

* * *

Later at the end of the year, when she heard about Potter and Evans' blow-up by the lake and the shocking revelation that she - the mud... _the muggleborn_ witch who was colourblessed. Her family would be furious and Narcissa knew that. She'd never thought she'd meet another like her and despite knowing of her; the gap between Narcissa Black and Lily Evans was too wide to overcome.

When Remus had met her, the day before they left, he'd been pale and shaken.

"Did you know?" Narcissa asked.

"I had no idea." He replied hoarsely.

She nodded once.

"Cissa..." He began before trailing off and licking his lips nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Narcissa demanded, more concerned than she willing to admit even though she couldn't keep her worry outside of her voice.

"I have to tell you something. I...I'm a werewolf." He whispered, looking down.

"I know." Narcissa said softly and to the surprise of both, she crept closer and gave Remus a brief hug.

"You...you don't care?" He asked shocked.

Narcissa frowned. "Of course not. It's just once a month."

Remus stared at her in shock and Narcissa stared back at him, getting a little uncomfortable under his intense stare. Then Remus smiled the biggest smile she'd seen on him. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

* * *

Perhaps, it was inevitable. Two young people, spending the amount of hidden moments that they did...a supposedly impossible attraction between them but when they finally confessed the blossoming feelings between them, just before the Christmas holidays in their seventh year, Narcissa gave into her desire to answer the biggest question that haunted her.

She kissed him and the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of colour. Greens, blues, pinks, reds, yellows and so many beautiful shades.

"I love that shade of green on you." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest. Remus' answering smile lit up the room.

"I bought it just for you. You should have seen James' and Sirius' faces!" He laughed.

"So sure you were my soulmate?" She teased.

Remus flushed. "I...I was hoping..." He admitted before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Narcissa smiled at him. "That's good because I'm in love with you." She whispered.

* * *

But all good things must come to an end. That Christmas, she slipped and Bellatrix Lestrange discovered her biggest and best secret.

Narcissa had begged and pleaded Bella not to tell their parents. And Bella had agreed, manically grinning.

She was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy that very evening and the colours in the world faded back into the blacks, grey and white she was so familiar with. It turned out, the colours faded if you promised to marry someone apart from your soulmate.

Bella had laughed as her bleak world reappeared. She'd always known.

She didn't return to Hogwarts and he was left with questions and unopened letters. Both were left with a broken heart.

On the day she was married, she'd thought that it couldn't get worse.

Remus would know she'd married somebody else. All their promises and hopes destroyed and she would be forever tied to man who was a slave to his lord.

But it did get worse. She was forced to stand in front of her husband's lord and let him brand her with his hateful, black mark as her husband brought the werewolf child he'd killed before them and smeared his blood on Narcissa's arm where the mark now marred her skin.

That night, Narcissa dreamed of Remus's dead body as her husband smeared her with his blood while his lord stood over them laughing in Bella's voice.

* * *

3 years later, she was 21 and had given her husband the heir he'd required when she heard that the Potters had died, supposedly betrayed by her cousin. Her husband's lord gone.

Knowing that Remus would be alone, everyone he loved dead or gone gave her the courage she'd never thought she'd had.

So, surrounded by the black, grey and white she'd known for most of her life, she wrote a letter and owled it, hoping that she'd gain her freedom, for her son, for herself and for the only man she'd loved.


	2. Perhaps, it was Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter so much that I just had to add another chapter to this! I think my Remus and Narcissa's arc is concluded for now (never say never!).

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, was clenching her napkin underneath the ornate dining table of Malfoy Manor though her face wouldn't ever betray her anxiousness.

It had been two days since she'd sent that letter to Amelia Bones, the new head of the DMLE and she still hadn't heard back.

She'd pinned all her hopes on that letter but she still didn't know if she would at long last, mange to free herself and her son... if she'd finally be able to tell Remus why she'd married. She'd finally be able to explain why she'd never returned to Hogwarts and broken all their promises and dreams.

A barn owl flew in and dropped a letter by her plate before flying out again. Lucius gazed at lazily, before dismissing the plain envelope and stamp in favour of calling Dobby and ordering him to bring his coat.

"I expect I shall see you and Draconis for dinner tonight." He stated and seeing Narcissa's nod, he swept out of the room.

She picked up the letter, wondering who could have sent it considering she didn't recognise the handwriting. She opened the envelope and a single sheet slipped out.

**_Dear Narcissa,_ **

**_Forgive for my forwardness but considering your letter to me, I thought you may prefer this to the alternative. The information regarding the mark has been confirmed by prisoners under truth serum. All arrested and under suspicion will be tested similarly._ **

**_May magic prosper,_ **

**_A. B._ **

For the first time in a long time, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black smiled.

* * *

Two days later, her marriage contract was dissolved as soon as Lucius Malfoy was found guilty. She would retain custody of her son, thank Merlin, who became Head of House Malfoy and Narcissa became Regent of the House.

She immediately sent out the letter she'd penned two days ago.

Later that afternoon, Dobby popped in, bowing low and looking much happier now that Lucious was gone. "Mistress...there be's a w'zrd to see you."

Narcissa smiled hopefully, "Send him in please."

Draco, her precious son, toddled after her as she walked to the door and Narcissa reached down to pick him up. Lucius had thought it below their station for Narcissa to pick up Draco and had insisted that Narcissa let the house elves raise him.

Knowing that she could pick him up whenever she wanted was far better than the thrill of sneaking in cuddles and playtime with her son.

A hesitant knock bought her attention back to the present.

"Remus..." Narcissa whispered.

"I...uh...got your letter." He said, glancing between her and Draco.

"Please come in," Narcissa said nervously.

Remus entered the room and perched on a sofa. Narcissa sat in the armchair opposite him, Draco squirmed in her lap but Narcissa summoned his stuffed wolf and dragon to distract him and he quietened down.

Remus eyed the wolf. "I never stopped loving you," Narcissa said softly.

Remus looked at her, his hurt torturing her like a crucio to her heart.

Remus cleared his throat nervously. "I never stopped loving you either. Despite everything."

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said, tears falling despite her best attempts.

Remus moved as if he was restraining himself. "I don't blame you. Bellatrix found out."

Narcissa sniffed. "But I _do._ I was a coward. I didn't want to get disowned like Andi - Andromeda." She protested.

Draco looked up and saw she was crying. "Mama, no cry." He said, wiping her tears away with his tiny hands.

A choked, painful laugh escaped Narcissa as she smiled down at her son through wet eyes.

"Oh, Draco." She whispered as she kissed his cheeks.

Draco squirmed and protested and she drew his attention back to his stuffed toys, levitating them a little so he'd have to reach up.

Remus smiled at her fondly. For a moment, Narcissa felt like she was back at Hogwarts.

She cleared her throat and uncertainly, softly stated. "I'm Narcissa Black again."

Remus blinked. "Your...husband?" He asked.

Narcissa closed her eyes. "His imprisonment let me dissolve the marriage contract. It was the only loophole available to me." She explained.

"I...I need time. With what _he_ did...I..." Remus said.

Narcissa inhaled sharply but nodded crisply. "I understand. I'm sorry for everything Remus."

This time he did reach forward, squeezing her hand gently. "I love you. We'll be fine."

Narcissa gave a small smile. Remus stood to leave, turning towards the door.

"I'm wearing your favourite shade again." He said, turning to face her again before she'd even stood up.

Narcissa's smile faltered before she plastered it back on.

"I...I can't see colours anymore." She replied quietly.

Remus stared at her. "I wasn't with my soulmate anymore." She expanded.

Remus pulled her up, picking up Draco as he did so, and hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

"I missed you. I love you Cissa." He breathed.

Narcissa knew he could feel her tears seeping in his robes.

"I hated him, Remus. I hated them all. I hated not being with you, hurting you." She cried.

Draco's cries forced them to break the hug. He looked confused as he made small sparks explode near Remus' feet.

"Oh my dragon." consoled Narcissa.

* * *

It took them months to feel comfortable again. Months of decreasingly awkward dates and interactions with and without Draco. Remus supported her when Narcissa had to go for her trial, detailing the horrific sights she'd seen and been forced to do.

He went with her when Andi invited her to visit. Her niece stared at her unabashed until Andi sent her off with Draco. When Narcissa looked at their retreating backs nervously, Andi had smiled comfortingly and told her all about Nymphadora's childhood.

Narcissa hadn't wanted to leave and both sisters had cried more than once, happy to be reunited.

It was just as magical as before. But best of all, Draco adored Remus who was a completely different father than Lucius. When Remus protested near the full moon, Narcissa hexed him before making him swallow the Wolfsbane she'd bought and leaving him in the room she'd prepared.

* * *

When Remus kissed her for the first time in years, Narcissa's world had exploded once again with colours and as she looked around before looking at Remus again, she was astonished to see him on one knee, a ring box in his hand, once again, wearing her favourite shade of green.

"When we fell in love, Cissa, I was the happiest wizard in Britain. I didn't ever think I could be happier. I won't lie and say I wasn't heartbroken. But what I'm realising is perhaps, it was destiny. Whatever happened... I have you and Draco now and I love you both. I was wrong, Cissa. I am happier than then. Will you marry me? I know I can't -"

Narcissa cut him off, dragging him closer so she could hug him, nodding furiously. "Yes."

* * *

The wedding was small with only Andi and her family attending. The Black family was almost extinct. Augusta Longbottom having sworn to never allow young Neville to know the family whose daughter had tortured her son and daughter-in-law.

Reggie was dead as were Narcissa's parents and aunts and uncles. Walburga, the only survivor, had ignored Narcissa's letters since Regulas' death. As for Sirius...Remus and Narcissa didn't mention him.

The wedding was perfect. She had all she wanted.

* * *

When Draco was six, he'd demanded to be a Lupin too. Narcissa and Remus had exchanged heartbroken looks but Remus had kindly explained why he couldn't be a Lupin to her - their son.

Draco had pouted before running off to grab his baby blanket. Where had he found that?

"But look." He insisted, pointing to his initials. _D.L.M_ "L for Lupin."

Remus looked astonished, his eyes suspiciously wet. Narcissa had pulled a protesting Draco in a tight hug, kissing his cheeks and forehead. She'd never been prouder of her son.

Later that very same day, Draco was officially renamed Draco Lupin Malfoy. The family of three hadn't stopped smiling all day.

* * *

As Narcissa got ready to buy Draco's school supplies, ten years had passed so quickly, she reflected on how her life might have been if she hadn't sent that letter all those years ago. She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on such horrible thoughts. How might have Draco turned out? She dreaded to even imagine.

She was glad her marriage had ended but she was even more grateful for having both Draco and Remus in her life. Perhaps, Remus had been right when he'd spoken about destiny. Maybe this was how it always meant to be.

"You were right." She stated.

"Hmm?" said Remus, looking up from his newspaper, confused.

"Perhaps, it was destiny."

"What?" asked Remus.

"Our life." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you thought as well as other characters/pairings you'd like to see in this collection!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head so here you go...I might add another part to this but probably not. I usually hate open endings...but I kind of like leaving it up to you guys. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
